Defenders of the Universe or at least London
by tenthrose
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic 100, done in order of prompts. Not sure where the table is from, though. These won't be drabbles, but instead proper one-shots,featuring the Tenth Doctor and Rose. Some romance, but mostly friendship.
1. Introduction

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic 100, done in order of prompts. I'm not sure where the table is from... but it isn't mine. These won't be drabbles, but instead proper one-shots, t****hough maybe on the short side, all featuring the Tenth Doctor and Rose. Some of them might end up being continued if anyone's interested. These are mostly missing moments, and they'll probably be short scenes from episodes that never actually happened. **

The Doctor held Rose's hand tightly in his own as he lead her towards the beautiful dinner party. While he hadn't changed from his pinstriped brown suit and trainers, Rose had left her jeans and t-shirt in the TARDIS, opting instead for a blue cotton party dress and ballet flats. The two looked a perfect couple, sharing a laugh as they headed to the check in. Soon they found the queue to enter the dining hall. While Rose was perfectly used to waiting, the Doctor pouted, not wanting to delay getting in for a second. He hadn't yet been to this particular event, but he had heard that the food was excellent, and he was always one to enjoy a social event. Looking around, the Doctor sized up the fellow guests. Mostly in their twenties and thirties, wearing semi-formal attire. While the Doctor's suit sometimes seemed out of place, all of the other men he could see were dressed similarly.

If anyone looked out of place, it was the young man with longish hair and dark clothing, who was standing not too far from the pair, and staring longingly at Rose. The Doctor could sense something slightly off about him, though he couldn't quite tell what it was. Rose noticed the attention and smiled at the man, who immediately shuffled back into the crowd, as if he didn't want to be noticed. The Doctor decided to think nothing of it, the man didn't seem threatening, and if he was... good thing that the Doctor was around, eager as always to save the day if the need happen to be, as it often was.

Any thoughts of that particular stranger had vanished from the Doctor's mind by the time he and Rose reached the front of the queue. "Hello!" He greeted the receptionist brightly. "Brilliant party... well, probably... hasn't started yet... could be an absolutely terrible party... that would be a shame... so long planning it and making things so absolutely perfect and then there's a fire, or the food's all rotten and everyone gets ill, or metal people crash through the window and start killing guests..." the Doctor trailed off when Rose whispered that he was being rude. "Won't happen here though, nope, not here... anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," the Doctor flashed his psychic paper, as he always did when wanting to access an event to which he hadn't actually been invited. The receptionist took the ID, looked at it, scribbled something down, handed it back, and pointed the way to the main hall of the party, where they took their seats at a long table full of other guests.

"Hello!" the Doctor greeted the ginger man seated across from him with his customary enthusiasm.

"Hello, yourself," the man replied in a strong Scottish accent. "I'm Danny"

"and I'm Claire," the petite brunette across from Rose introduced herself, in the same accent. "Danny's wife," she added proudly, shifting closer to her husband.

"Brilliant to meet you, Danny and Claire! This is Rose, and I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor introduced and Rose, shaking the hands of his new acquaintances.

"So am I," Danny laughed. "Surgeon. What's your specialty?"

"Oh... I... dabble... dibble dabble." The Doctor answered. "Bits of everything,"

"GP then?" Danny asked. "And, sorry, didn't catch your name,"

"Just the Doctor."

"What, is your first name 'The' and your surname 'Doctor', then?" Danny asked, and all four laughed.

"Nah..." the Doctor answered. "It's all one name... the 'the' bit isn't that important anyway,"

"Danny was like that for about a year after he got his degree... wouldn't let anyone pass him on the street without letting them know his credentials" Claire added, throwing a slightly pitying look towards Rose.

"Oi, at least I let them know my name as well!" Danny protested.

"For six months you wore nothing but T-shirts with the word 'doctor' on them!" Claire reminded him, ribbing slightly.

Danny ignored her, and directed his attention back to the Doctor. "Have you read the journal that just came out about the new cardiac tests?"

The Doctor paused for a second, trying to figure out exactly which journal Danny was talking about. A sniff of the air told him what date it was, and he immediately remembered the recent break though. "Oh, yeah, clever, isn't it, what people can do. It'll save so many..."

The two men were soon engrossed in a deep discussion of medicine, throwing out technical terms that both were highly excited that the other knew about. The Doctor had found his new friend of the day, it seemed, as Danny was capable of keeping up with him, and talked nearly as quickly. The two were thrilled at having each other's acquaintance, though they quickly left their companions out of the discussion, as neither women had the foggiest idea of what their man was talking about.

"I was hoping that he wouldn't find anyone to talk medicine with," Claire whispered to Rose across the table. "Now I'm single for the evening..."

"He talks like that even when there's nobody who understands him," Rose said, referring to all the times the Doctor technobabbled to her, assuming she had half a clue what he was saying.

"Danny too," Claire laughed. "Better they talk to each other than confuse the knickers off us, I suppose."

Rose looked over at the Doctor, all his features lit up with the excitement of the conversation. He was listening at the moment, as Danny was doing a very good job of holding up his end of the conversation, a feat when the Doctor was excited by something scientific. Rose then turned her attentions back to Claire, and the two young women were quickly involved deeply in their own conversation about their men. Eventually the two conversations merged into one that everyone in the group could follow, and by the time platters of food arrived on the table, all four were enjoying themselves and each other's company, as well as the evening.

**a/n: Well, this one was just a bit of fluff, but I think I'm happy with it. Danny and Claire are mine (WHOOHOO! I almost never have OCs), but nothing else is. I might continue this as a full "episode" with adventure and all if anyone would like to see that, or it can just stay as a little fluffy one-shot as part of the collection I'm starting. Reviews are entirely loved, be as harsh as you'd like. Specifically, what do you think of the charictarisations, my OCs, and of the mystery guy at the beginning (who was intended as a baddie, but reading it over, does he sound like someone _else?)_, and how does it fit the prompt?  
**


	2. Light

The Doctor slammed the lever down, and leaped away from the console as the TARDIS materalised... well, wherever it materialised. He didn't have a particular idea of where he had landed in mind, but instead let the old ship choose... which meant that he could be absolutely anywhere in all of time and space. He loved the feeling of being absolutely anywhere, even after nine hundred odd years of living like this, he never tired of it. How could he? It was a brilliant life, he was very fond of it. Grinning over to Rose, he bounded over to the wooden doors of his ship, flung the door open, and stepped out.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS only a second after the Doctor did, and was instantly surprised by the lightness that filled her whole body, and made her feel like doing a somersault like she used to do when she was little. The Doctor was already nearly floating, his cream converse trainers barely in contact with the ground. Rose grabbed his hand. Everything felt different with the new... lightness, but the coolness of the time lord's long fingers against her own was the same as it ever was. "Doctor? Why's it so... light here?" she asked, happily curious.

"Oh, there's just very very very very very little gravity here, which means that whatever we're standing on has very little mass... because mass is directly proportional to gravity. Something with a lot of mass, like... the Earth, or the sun, or a black hole has a lot of gravity, which draws everything as close to the centre of the object as possible, sometimes causing orbits, other times just making things stick to it like it's made out of superglue or a really big magnet. On a planet with very little gravity... it's more like... Elmer's glue, or scotch tape... things can stick to it, but not very well, and not unless they want to," the Doctor explained the concept of gravity to Rose. "The question is... why _here_?" he then asked, more thinking out loud than assuming his companion would know.

The Doctor wasted no time in trying to figure out the answer to his question, and dove to the ground. He lay on his side, completely motionless and silent, with his ear to the grass. Then, after about thirty seconds, he cautiously knocked a fist against the ground, as if it were a door. A second later, he knocked again. He knocked four times in all, before a massive grin spread across his face. "Oh, THAT is brilliant... absolutely, completely brilliant," The Doctor was impressed, and proud of what he'd just discovered. "This planet, is hollow," he announced, jumping up. The low gravity of the planet meant that rather than just getting to his feet, the Doctor leaped several feet into the air, before landing evenly on his feet. "Explains the lack of gravity and mass. The Earth, like most planets, is made up of layers. What you stand on is the crust, which is comparatively very thin, but underneath it are several layers of molten and semi-molten metal, with a big solid core in the middle. All of this is extremely massive, which is why the Earth has the gravity which it does. On this planet, however, all there is is the crust... and on the inside is a vacuum. The crust here is also quite a bit thinner than it at home... but it doesn't have much weight to support, since there's so little gravity, everything, and everyone weighs less," The Doctor explained.

Rose was enjoying the lightness of the environment a bit more than the Doctor's little physics lesson, and started jumping up and down, her peroxide blonde hair floating up behind her. She could have easily jumped onto the Doctor's shoulders, and he would have been able to carry her without much of a strain. "Mum would love it here... weight loss and all," Rose joked.

"Oh, she would..." The Doctor grinned, getting the same image in his head. He then quickly joined Rose in the jumping around, instantly enjoying himself. If his hair had been somewhat gravity defying on Earth, it was even crazier after ten minutes of running and jumping around on the gravity-lite planet. His tie was floating a bit above his jacket, and the bows of his shoelaces were sticking straight up into the air. "I like this... big hollow planet with almost no gravity... like a great big trampoline... wellll... it doesn't try to kill everyone witnessing the end of the Earth, or moisturize people to death, or possess people, or say that it's the last of the humans, or knock me out with a bottle of cheap perfume..." the Doctor ticked off Cassandra's traits on his fingers.

"She made you dance like a girl," Rose teased, remembering the Cassandra-possessed Doctor's speech. Then, Rose looked over to the TARDIS, still standing exactly where it had landed. Sizing up it's location, she got a bit of a running start, and jumped effortless on top of the 1960s police box. The Doctor quickly followed her example, and was standing with her on top of the ship. "I dare you to jump off," Rose challenged him a second later.

"Only if you come with me," The Doctor answered, looking out at the horizon.

"Deal," Rose agreed instantly, poking her tongue out through her grin as she looked up at her friend. She grabbed his hand, and on a count of three, the time travelers jumped off their vessel. In an instant, they were soaring through the air, almost flying. Rose could feel the wind in her face as they rocketed through the sky, now spread eagle, but still holding the Doctor's hand tightly. She could see his hair pressed against his forehead as her's spread out behind her. They were in the air for what had to be five minutes, before landing with barely an impact at all.

The Doctor picked himself off the ground effortlessly, and Rose was standing just as quickly. "That, was brilliant," the Doctor stated. "I like... flying,"

"You're better at flying off the TARDIS than you are flying it," Rose ribbed. "Again? I'll race you back," She asked, looking over to the TARDIS, which was quite a bit away from where they landed.

"Alons-y!" The Doctor accepted, and took off running back to his ship to jump off of it again. Rose was right behind him, running and jumping through the air, racing off to the rest of a completely... _brilliant_ day.

**a/n: Not mine. And, I'm getting a C in physics, but I _DO _remember something about mass and gravity having to do with each other. I don't know if a hollow planet is possible... or if it would mean very little gravity... but yay for science _fiction_. The prompt for this one was 'light' (which is fitting for fluff only, in my opinion), and I used it in terms of weight instead of colour. It was actually the third prompt... but I'm skipping the second one and going back to it later 'cause I want to get this up in a timely manner. Reviews and critique are always loved...  
**


End file.
